In recent years, increasing attention has been focused on ceramics containing platinum as far infrared ray radiating materials. Far infrared rays are electromagnetic waves that have a radiation/emission wavelength of several to 400 μm, and demonstrate superior heating and drying effects. Consequently, ceramics as far infrared radiating materials have been used in the field of high-quality food processing since they are capable of heating uniformly to the interior without excessively heating the surface. In addition, fibers having far infrared ray effects, in which far infrared ray radiating materials are blended into fibers or coated on the surface, are widely used in bedding, clothing, undergarments and so forth.
For example, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 184088/1987 describes that a powder for-radiating far infrared rays that contains alumina, silica and platina has the effect of aging and improving shelf life and flavor of food products.
Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 190990/1991 describes that a powder for radiating weak infrared energy that contains alumina, titanium and platina has the effect of aging and improving shelf life and flavor of food products, that synthetic fibers containing this powder promote blood circulation, have heating effects and are effective against poor circulation and symptoms of arthritis.
In addition, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 241025/1991 and Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 73226/1992 describe that a textile produced from threads obtained by mixing a powder for radiating far infrared rays composed of alumina, silica and platina with Nylon or polyester demonstrates extremely satisfactory warmth retaining properties for the body.
As has been described above, although ceramic compositions containing platinum are known to have circulation promoting action, heating action and warmth retaining action on the body and be effective against poor circulation and arthritis, there is a need to use such compositions in other applications.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to discover a novel application for a ceramic composition containing platinum.